


Only Human

by anakinspams



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, clark ends up crying, some harsh language, some things were said, they fight and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: "My body might be bullet proof, but my heart is made of glass."





	Only Human

"I don't even know why I put up with you!" Bruce screamed at Clark as he walked into the living room from the den they were both sitting in moments prior to this fight. Clark had made Bruce upset by 'babying' him.  Bruce felt like Clark was treating him like baby who couldn't care for himself and it pissed him off. Who is he to tell Bruce what to do? Bruce could handle himself for the most part. He didn't need to be told when to eat or go to sleep. He was a grown ass man and could make his own decisions and he could live with the consequences of those decisions too.

"Put up with me? Don't act like you hate me all of a sudden because I suggested that you do something." Clark snapped back. He followed Bruce into the living room where they continued to argue. 

"I'm a grown ass man, Clark. I can handle myself without you telling me what to do all the fucking time!" Bruce's voice became hoarse from yelling. He didn't care. He felt like a child next to Clark giving him orders all the time. Clark took a deep breath and groaned before speaking.

"Bruce, the reason I tell you those things is because whether you realize it or not, sometimes you forget to eat. Sometimes you don't sleep for over twenty-four hours and you run yourself into the ground. I'm only looking out for you, Bruce. I wish you could get that through your thick skull!" Clark was close to tears. He had never fought with Bruce like this before and he hated it. He knew how much Bruce went through on a daily basis and he definitely didn't need to add a fight with his boyfriend onto his plate.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you this, Clark? I am a grown man. I can make my own choices and guess what? I can live with whatever the consequences are. I don't need some know-it-all alien to tell me how to live my goddamn life. I don't need a parent to tell me what to do as if I'm a child." Bruce spoke with venom on every word. Clark had never seen him so angry. The veins on Bruce's neck began to show, he began to sweat and his face was red from screaming.

"Maybe if you had your parents, you would realize that when people genuinely care about you, they suggest doing things that are best for you." Clark spoke without even thinking about what impact the words would have on Bruce. His facial expression change immediately. Bruce tilted his head and spoke low but assertively.

"What did you just say about my parents?" Bruce asked as Clark took a few steps back anticipating Bruce to hit him. Clark swallowed and didn't reply. He didn't know what to say and he knew that saying sorry wasn't going to make a difference. Bruce let a moment of silence pass before speaking again. 

"Oh like you? You're a fucking alien from another planet that didn't have your own parents raise you either, Clark. Don't act like you're human like me, because you're not. You're nothing like me. You're a metahuman and we're nothing alike. Don't you ever talk about my parents like that again or so help me- You'll regret it." Clark whimpered quietly. He now realized that what he said wasn't right and it should have never left his lips.Bruce returned the blow below the belt and Clark knew that he deserved it. That didn't stop the words from hurting him though. Each word stung. 

Clark took a deep breath and looked down. He cleared his throat but sniffled. He felt ridiculous crying because it was his body's natural reaction just like everyone else. When something hurts, you cry. It's just the way we are. Bruce noticed and sighed. He knew that returning the verbal blows wasn't the thing to do but it was in the heat of the moment and the words were pure anger. Bruce didn't mean any of it.

 "Clark?" He asked, his voice weak and submissive. Bruce took a few steps forward to get closer to Clark but as he did, Clark looked up with tears down his cheeks. His face red, and voice shaky. 

 _"My body might be bullet proof Bruce, but my heart is made of glass."_ He spoke softly. He didn't want to speak up due to the fear of his voice cracking under the emotional pressure. Clark wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt and groaned. He felt stupid for crying, he couldn't get over the fact that Bruce had actually made him cry. He was an adult, a superhero. Why would he cry over something so minor? The reason was because it came from the man he loved more than anyone.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I'm sorry that I'm stubborn and didn't realize that you were only looking out for me. Sometimes it just seems like you're nagging me. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was speaking out of anger." Bruce caressed Clark's cheek gently. Clark sniffled and looked into Bruce's eyes. 

"I'm sorry too, Bruce. I didn't mean to bring your parents up like that. I hope you can forgive me. I forgive you for what you said. I understand that sometimes we speak from anger and it doesn't end well." Clark bit his lip as Bruce embraced him in a hug. His arms wrapped around Clark's neck and his head rested on his shoulder. 

"I forgive you, Clark." Bruce smiled against Clark's body. "Should we get to bed now? It's getting late." Bruce said with a shy smile. He tried his best to see things the way Clark does and if that means going to bed early... well so be it. 


End file.
